Tu crois au destin ?
by RosedAtlantis
Summary: Ted n'a jamais eu de fils, Dean n'a jamais eu de père... La guerre est pourtant là pour les rassembler. (se passe durant le tome 7).


**Celui là, je l'aime, Je l'aime et j'en suis fière ! Cette fois-ci se sont Dean Thomas et Ted Tonks qui sont à l'honneur. Et vous l'aurez compris cette fiction se passe durant leur cavale dans le tome 7.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Ted n'a jamais eu de fils. Dean n'a jamais eu de père…**_

La forêt de Chenwick était grise, froide et assez effrayante, il est vrai. Elle avait ce petit côté mystérieux et facinant à la fois. Un peu à l'image du Gobelin qui leur en avait parlé. Gripsec. Mais elle était belle. Du moins au yeux de Dean.

- Deannie ! L'appela Ted de sa voix chaude et puissance. Ces branches pour le feu c'est pour bientot !

Dean pressa le pas. Il avait perdu beaucoup de temps à révasser. Le soir tombait et s'ils ne voulaient pas mourir de froid, il valait mieux qu'ils aient fini de monter le camp et d'allumer le feu.

Dean, bien sur, aurait pu faire jaillir une flamme à l'aide de sa baguette, il était maintenant majeur. Tout comme Ted, depuis longtemps... Mais tout deux ne les avaient plus en leur possession. Ted, car le ministère était venu la lui retirer dans sa propre maison tout en lui transmettant la fameuse convocation où il ne s'était jamais rendue, quant à Dean, il l'avait perdue lors de sa fuite précipitée.

A se souvenir, Dean repensa à sa mère. De peur qu'elle ait des ennuis par sa faute il lui avait conseillé de se cacher chez sa soeur. Logiquement c'est après lui qu'ils en avaient mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Dean chassa le beau visage de sa mère de son esprit. _Le feu était la priorité_.

* * *

- Hey, Deannie, ça va ?

Le concerné envisagea une demi seconde de reprendre son ainé. Il trouvait vraiment que _Deannie_ faisait trop gamin. Mais depuis maintenant trois semaines qu'il voyageait avec Ted et les autres il avait fini par s'y habituer et il fallait admettre que dans la bouche de cette homme là, ça avait même ce côté rassurant. Un peu comme lorsque Seamus l'apellait champion.

Dean sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que Seamus me manque.

Oh oui Seamus lui manquait. Poudlard lui manquait. Le rire de Ginny lui manquait, même quand celui ci était destiné à Harry. Ron et Neville lui manquaient.

- Tu sais je suis sur que lui aussi pense à toi. Ce ne doit pas être très drôle làs-bas... je connais les Carrows tu sais. Ils étaient déjà là durant la première guerre. Plus jeunes certes, mais ils étaient déjà deux pourritures, facinés et pratiquant de magie noire...

Dean fut traversé d'un frisson. Et Ted lui fit signe de venir se serrer près de lui. Il reposa la couverture sur eux deux et encouragea le jeune homme d'un signe de tête pour qu'il exprime ses pensés.

- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, toi, lors de ta première année mais...

- Et je ne suis pas si vieux que cela !

- Euh, désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, juste...

- Je rigole Deannie. Continue.

- Quand j'ai commencé ma première année à Poudlard je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai directement imaginé comment tout ça se terminerait. Au fil des ans j'ai envisagé la dernière année pafaite : la coupe des quatre maisons pour Gryffondor, la coupe de quidditch bien sur ! Des ASPIC qui se seraient bien déroulés. Un bal de fin d'année. La remise de diplome. Une petite amie...

Il fit une pause. Repenser à tout cela n'était pas facile. Depuis trois semaines qu'il était en fugue il s'était interdit à toute nostalgie de peur qu'elle l'emporte mais il avait interriorisé trop de choses, trop de souvenirs, trop de rêves avortés... Il leva les yeux au ciel comme si les étoiles pouvaient lui venir en aide.

- Ma fille est sur le front tu sais. Elle tenait vraiment à faire partie de l'Ordre. J'étais contre bien sur. Mais elle est majeure depuis bien longtemps maintenant et elle fait ce qui lui plait.

Dean se tortilla sur place avec gêne :

- Je suis désolé de t'embéter avec mes problèmes alors que tu as les tiens.

- Au contraire mon grand. Tu vois te parler, moi, ça me fait du bien. Et je veux que toi aussi tu puisse faire sortir tous ça. On est en guerre Deannie. En fait le monde entier est en guerre parce qu'il ne veux pas de nous... Alors je pense qu'on a le droit d'avoir peur. Le droit d'être en colère.

Le gryffondor repensa alors à toute les personnes qu'il connaissait qui était dans la même situation que lui.

Justin Fletcher, Hermione Granger, Colin et Denis Crivey.

_Ceux qui se cachaient._

Ted sembla hésiter un moment avant de rajouter :

- Et puis c'est un peu comme un camp de vacances d'hiver... où je ferais des cours de ratrapage pour apprendre à être un bon père...

Dean sourit à cette idée. C'est vrai que leur petit manège avait tout du camp de vacances. Mais il n'en était pas un, la présence des gobelins le lui rappelait à chaque instant.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de père, avoua Dean à Ted. Il est parti avant ma naissance. En fait il est largement possible que je sois sang-mélé. Mais je ne peux pas le prouver... Par ailleurs s'il n'y avait pas cette guerre je m'en ficherais complètement.

En disant ça il se demanda si c'était vrai. Si vraiment il se fichait d'avoir un père.

Au fond il n'a jamais manqué à personne. Ma mère et moi on sait se débrouiller seuls. J'ai été élevé comme un moldu et j'en suis fier. Mais depuis que cette guerre à commencer... Je n'arrête pas d'imaginer qu'en fait il était comme eux, qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir fait un enfant à une moldue...

Ted sera Dean un peu plus fort contre lui. D'une voix douce et calme il demanda :

- Tu crois au destin ?

- Je ne sais pas. Et toi...

- Si c'est lui qui t'a mis sur ma route alors oui.

Dean ne savait pas si c'était le destin, mais au fond la vie n'était pas si mal faite...

* * *

**Bon alors, ça vous a plu ? En tout cas ce fut un vrai plaisir à écrire pour moi... Dean (qui reviendra dans un prochain OS) est pour une raison X, une énorme source d'inspiration pour moi... Quand à Ted, j'avais bien aimé ça toute petite apparition au début de hp7.**


End file.
